A boy named Nikita Nikolai Romanov
by Blackwolflegend
Summary: Sirius takes Harry when Harry's brother Jamie is claimed the boy who lived. He takes Harry to his cousin The Black Widow where Harry becomes Nikita Nikolai Romanov and is trained by Super Heroes and SHIELD until he receives his letter. Watch out Hogwarts! Bad! Dumbly/Weasley's and Potters! GOD LIKE HARRY! Underage taking care of self. SLASH LATER MUCH LATER!
1. Chapter 1

Sirius ran as fast as he could through the New York streets he had to get the child in his arms safe and get back before anyone noticed he was gone. Lily and James had been disappointed in finding out Harry wasn't magic and had started neglecting him in favor of Harry's twin James Jr or Jamie. It had gotten so bad that he'd taken the boy. Lily had freaked out when Harry had first demonstrated his ability to start fires and electrocute things. She had tried drowning him.

James had freaked out when they had caught Harry flying one day and making the dustbin lid change shape into a surf board like he'd seen on t.v. Everyone else just thought Harry was showing extraordinary magic . But James and Lily insisted Harry was a Squib. None of them believed him.

Then Voldemort had come and Jamie had saved his parents and brother and had a scar to prove it. They had used the opportunity to take Harry to Petunia's. Sirius had kidnapped him and was taking him to a relative he had. She would take care of him if asked. He knew she would because she owed him a debt for helping her escape when his Russian family had found out she was a Squib. He knew Harry had magic and powerful magic at that but he also knew Harry seemed to have another kind of power that his cousin referred to as Mutant Power.

He finally reached the place where they were to meet. His cousin was sitting with a large group of people.

"Natasha!" He said, the woman stood to greet him with a kiss on both cheeks. He presented her with the baby. "I'm calling in your debt, cousin. His name is Harry and his parents want him dead because of what he can do." Harry's hair began changing color. "He's a powerful little guy and I need you to raise him for me. " He gave her a bank card. "I've set up a family account for you and Harry and even got his inheritance for him but he wont be able to get it until he's 17. " he gave her a bag and knew she could sense the magic coming off of it. She nodded. "Thanks, Natasha. He's quiet and doesn't make much noise. He's also very intelligent. " He took a deep breath. "Okay, you understand?"

"You want me to adopt the child and raise him as my own and you understand what that means?"

"I do." Sirius pulled out a vial and plucked one of Natasha's hairs and put it in. "Do you have anyone to be his father? This needs to be concrete."

"I've explained this to my people and bosses and I have a volunteer." Natasha motioned for Clint Barton to come forward. Sirius yanked a hair from his head and added it to the potion. "So this will make him an exact replica of us yet he will still have all his powers and abilities?"

"Correct. " Sirius transferred, the potion to a bottle and added milk. Harry grabbed it when it was offered and began eating it happily. "The changes will be done by morning just tell him not change his looks until then."

"Do not change your looks,отродье(brat)." Natasha said to the baby and the boy's hair stayed black.

* * *

"What do we call him now?" Clint asked as he stared at the child sitting happily playing with toys. The child now had red hair and his blue eyes. "I think it should be a Russian name."

"CHERNOBOG?" Natasha asked, they had deaged the boy so that his birthday was May 1st. "It means Black God. Or CZERNOBOG it also means Black God. "

Several people snorted.

"Try again."

"Gedeon." Natasha said, "It means Mighty Warrior." Natasha seemed to think. "Grigoriy means Watchful Vigilant. Leonid means Lion's son. I've always liked Luka . Nikita means unconquerable . Nikolai, Victor of the People. "

"I've got it." Clint said, he picked up the baby. "From now on your name is Nikita Nikolai Romanov. Got it ?"

"Nikki?" The baby asked, "Nikki?"

"Good job." Clint said, a laugh in his voice. "You really are a smart boy huh, Nikita?"

"Ye-ah." Harry said sarcastically, making people laugh.

"Sirius must have taught him that." Natasha scoffed.

* * *

11-Year-old Nikita was sitting out on the deck of the ship in his swim trunks. He lived on the SHIELD Helicarrier and had seen the whole world. His parents worked for SHIELD as top spies. He understood what his parents did they were heroes. They were currently on the ocean waiting for something he wasn't allowed to know about. He was reading a book and trying to get some sun. He normally didn't go outside that much because they were up in the air. He got enough sunlight though. He was tall for his age and perfect control over all of his power and magic. He'd had SHIELD approved tutors since he was 2. He was SHIELD trained and had more muscle for someone his age.

He heard a Quin Jet coming and wondered if his parents were back. He hadn't seen them in a month. They'd been in Budapest. Sure enough both came walking toward them with Captain America and Iron Man. He jumped up and greeted them.

"Mama." He cried happily. "Papa! I got a letter today!"

Everyone froze it was normally impossible to get mail without having some kind of technology because they were on the ship.

Nikita pulled out the envelope that had come for him.

"As expected. " Clint said, and hugged his son. "Your Hogwarts letter."

"Da." Nikita said , as they walked inside. "I still have the owl. The poor thing seemed exhausted. "

"We'll be near Russia in a few days." Steve Rogers his uncle said. "We can get your school things then."

"I'll make sure we are in Landon on Sept. 1. "His uncle Tony said, throwing his arm around his, Nikita's shoulders. "I'm so proud of you, Nikki. I'm going to get you something special."

"How about just making a phone or PDA or something that can work around magic?" Nikita asked, "Because I wont be able to keep in contact with you any other way and that will greatly upset me."

They all knew upsetting Nikita was a bad thing. He had earned the name Rage by SHIELD early on. He'd gotten mad and the whole ship had almost blown up.

They all laughed though because they had taught their little Nikita how to control his emotions and master his expressions. All of them were confidant that he was ready for Hogwarts.


	2. Chapter 2

Nikita stood in his Hogwarts robes on Platform 9 3/4. His mom, dad and two favorite uncles were with him.

"Okay, you've got your trunk?" Steve asked, "It's shrunk down, right?"

"Right." Nikita smirked, and patted his pocket. "Don't worry, Uncle Steve, I still have it."

Steve chuckled and hugged the boy. He put a cap on the boy's head that was black and had the Avenger's A on it. Nikita beamed and fixed his ponytail through the back. He was wearing his head in it's natural red today and it was below his shoulder blades.

"It's great thanks, uncle."

Clint put a silver chain around Nikita's left wrist. It had a bow and quiver on it along with twin guns. He'd had it made while they were in Russia and he knew his son would know what to do with them.

"Cool, thanks Papa!" Nikita studied them.

Natasha hugged her son.

"You still have your money pouch?"

"Da, Mama." Nikita nodded, "I have to go soon."

He noted people were watching. She gave him a tablet.

"Be on your best behavior."

"Okay, Champ!" Tony boomed, loudly. "As promised ." He handed over a bag to his Godson. "Everything we discussed is in here I expect news when you get sorted!"

"Okay, Uncle Tony." Nikita rolled his eyes. The bag was another Avenger's piece. "I'll see you all at Christmas!"

He ran toward the train.

"Bye!"

* * *

He was sitting in a cabin alone reading a book from his tablet almost ten minuets into the ride when the door opened and boy with black hair and green eyes came in with a red head.

"Hey, who are you?" The boy demanded. "You're in our car."

"I do not see your name on it." Nikita said, in a Russian accent. He could speak tons of languages from all over the world. "Who are you anyway?" A blond with two goons, a girl with bushy brown hair and a boy who looked painfully pathetic had walked in as well. "Well, talk."

"You don't know who I am?!" the black haired boy cried in shock , "Where have you lived under a rock?"

"Nyet." Nikita said, " I live all over the world. We travel a lot my family and I."

"I'm Jamie Potter." The boy stated pompously. "The Boy-Who-Lived."

"I'm Ronald Weasley. " The red haired boy said.

"I'm Draco Malfoy." The blond said, "This is Crabbe and Goyle. "

"I'm Hermione Granger and he's Neville Longbottom." The girl said, " And how is that Tablet working here? I read that technology can't work in the Magical world!"

"You obviously have never met my uncle Tony." Nikita stated, not looking up from his reading. " He's a prodigy with technology."

"What is your name?" Draco drawled.

"I am Nikita Nikolai Romanov." Nikita replied.

"Isn't Nikita a girl's name?" Jamie sneered.

"It's a unisex name just like Nikki. " Nikita was getting annoyed, "You may all leave now. I wish to ride alone. " He popped his wand out of his sheath and blasted them out of the room with blasts of air. He then sealed the door. "annoying people."

His watch began beeping. He pressed a button.

"Rage here."

"Fury here." Came his parents boss' voice. " Just calling to let you know the tracking is still working."

"Thanks, Fury." he replied back, rolling his eyes of course they were tracking him. "Rage out."

"Fury out."

* * *

It was dark when they arrived and Nikita made his way off the train and followed the other first years to the boats. He had a high tech camera around his neck charmed so the pictures could be Muggle or magical and high tech so that he could send them to his Uncle's and parents. He took pictures of Hogwarts as they made their way toward it.

He put it back in his Avenger's back pack when they arrived at the Castle doors. He put on his blank face as a stern teacher greeted them and took them to a room to wait.

"Take off that hat." she said Nikita." It is not part of the uniform."

Nikita gave her dead eyes that soon had her backing out of the room. He noted that some of the students were looking at him with respect. He ignored them and the Granger girl inane mumbling.

"My brother said we had to wrestle a troll." The Weasley said.

"Would that not be way too hard for a first year?" He finally said so everyone would hear him. "Most of us do not know magic so how would any of us be able to beat a troll? Your brother was lying to you and that was rather obvious if you ask me."

Weasley looked angry as hell. Before he could say anything the stern teacher McGonagall came back and showed them into the Great Hall.

Ron was soon mumbling about how his brother was a dick. As the hat sang a song.

"When I call your name come sit on the bench and put the hat on." McGonagall said.

She then began reading names.

Nikita was bored but recording the whole thing from the ruby in his right ear. The ruby in his left recorded sound. They would transmit together back to his Uncle Tony.

Granger went to Gryffindor. Malfoy went to Slytherin. Longbottom went to Gryffindor followed by the Potter boy.

"Romanov, Nikita!"

Nikita walked up and pulled his cap off he tucked it into his robes and sat down. Now everyone could see his flaming red hair. The hat quickly covered his head.

"SLYTHERIN!"

The Sorting Hat vanished. Nikita stood, put his hat back on and headed toward the clapping table.

* * *

From here he could see the Staff table better. He could see all the teachers now. He studied all of them closely. He noted the red haired woman was looking at him as was the Headmaster. He tipped the bill of his hat to them as Weasley was sorted into Gryffindor and Zabini into Slytherin. Food filled the plates. He subtly cast detecting charms on everything he put on his plate. He then began eating.

Finally, they were off to the Common Rooms. He was lead into the dungeons and into a Common Room done in Green and Silver. His head of House came in a few moments later and said his peace.

"Mr. Romanov , the Headmaster would like to speak with you. " Severus Snape said, " Follow me."

"I would like my mama and papa to be present." Nikita said, "According to the school by laws students are allowed to have their parents, or Head of House present when being questioned by the Headmaster. I will not go to see him until my Mama and Papa are here. I shall inform them right now." He pulled out his cell phone new made by Tony and hit a button a 3-D image of Clint appeared . "Papa?"

"So how'd sorting go?" Clint asked.

"I'm in Slytherin." Nikita replied, "The Headmaster wants a word with me so if you and Mama can come to Hogsmede via the portkey. I would like you and Mama to be here."

"Of course,сын. " Clint said, "I can't wait to see this Castle everyone goes on about. We will be there soon. Give us at least twenty minuets. "

"Da, Papa." Nikita hung up seeing all shocked looks he was getting. "Will you, please send someone to escort Mama and Papa? Mama did not go here when she was younger. We are after all Russian. Well, I'm actually Russian/American but the point is neither of my parents came to Hogwarts so they wouldn't know how to get up here."

"Of course." Severus replied, smirking. The boy was smart. "I will come back for you when your parents are here."


	3. Chapter 3

Nikita sat down on a couch and crossed his legs staring into the fire.

"What is that you just used?" Draco demanded, "Are you a Mudblood?"

"I'm a Wizard." Nikita replied, "and I have an Uncle who loves to make sure his technology is the best in the World. He had me do magic around his experiments until he could get them to work around Magic. What I used is called a vidphone. It's top of the line in America. Even Wizards and Witches use them. It's the best way for me to keep in contact with Mama and Papa as they are often away on work. I've had tutors in Magic and everything else since I was 2-years-old. "

"That must be expensive. " A first year girl said, "Oh, pardon my name is Tracy Davis. "

"If it was it wouldn't matter." Nikita scoffed, he was acting like he knew these people would act because Maria Hill had gotten information on all the teachers and students currently at Hogwarts and the magical world he would be entering. " My family is descended from the Russian Tsar's through my Mama and my Papa is very rich as well. They both have very important and high paying jobs as well. My крестный, that is to say my Godfather, the uncle who makes me my nice toys is one of the richest men in the world. So I was trained very young and have only gotten the best."

Draco looked jealous. He hadn't had magic tutors! That wasn't fair!

The door opened and Severus Snape came in. Several of the male students began drooling.

"Mama!" Nikita went over to the woman they were drooling over. "Papa." he greeted his papa as well. "Thank you for coming so fast. I was just telling everyone about Uncle Tony."

"Don't brag too much, любимый. " Natasha said kissing her son's head. "Let us go talk to your Headmaster."

* * *

Albus Dumbledore frowned when the four of them arrived. He had James Potter, Jamie, Lily Potter, and Minerva McGonagall in his office already.

"What is this?" he demanded of the Potion's master. " I told you to bring me Mr. Romanov who are these people?"

"They are my Mama and Papa." Nikita said, " The school by laws state that I can demand that they or my Head of House is present anytime you wish to talk to me. That is why we are so late because we had to wait for Mama and Papa to Port Key in. "

"Please remove your hat." Dumbledore said trying his grandfatherly manor. "Please, sit."

"I'd rather not." Natasha said, " What is this about?"

"I don't want to take my hat off." Nikita said, "It's my heritage."

"Yes, it is, любимый. " Clint said, with a smile. Now I'll ask this again, why are we here?"

"Remove your hat ." Dumbledore tried again.

"Why?" Nikki asked, "I don't want to and according to the school by laws you can't make me."

"Excuse me?" Dumbledore asked, "It is not part of the uniform there fore you can not wear it."

"It is in the school by laws that if a student comes from another country such as Russia or America or India etc. they may wear at least on piece of clothing that shows their heritage. " Nikki quoted. "I got some extra books on Hogwarts before choosing to come here and my tutors were very specific when they told me about each of the magic schools. So I don't want to take off my hat and I don't have to. But I am assuming you are wanting to see my hair again, Da?"

He took his hat off. The Potter Woman's eyes went to his hair then to his eyes.

"Were you expecting something?"

"Are you adopted?" She asked, "Excuse me I am Lady Lily Potter the Muggle Studies teacher. I had two sons twins then one day I have only one my little Jamie."

"Our son is not adopted." Clint stated coolly . They had never told Nikki that he was indeed adopted but had no doubt that the boy knew. " Tasha gave birth to him. "

"No woman looking like that has ever given birth." James Potter said, eyeing Natasha. "Are you two married?" He got a dirty look from Lily.

"No we are not." Natasha replied, coldly. " But we did have a relationship 11 years ago that resulted in our little Tsar being born. We both wanted to be in his life and work together not that it is any of your business. "

Nikki was now sitting with his cap back on and was looking around in interest.

"A FireBird!" he exclaimed, looking at Dumbledore's Phoenix . "The symbol of Mother Russia. " he walked over to it and began speaking to it in Russian. Fawkes was soon trilling back happily.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore did not believe it for a moment and could see how Lily looked longingly at the young Nikita. She had broken down when Harry had vanished and expressed that she felt so bad about how she had treated him and wanted him back but had gone to Petunia's and the woman had never gotten the child.

James hadn't cared he was too busy turning Jamie into a mini him.

"Please just tell me the truth." Lily sobbed, " Is that Harry? Is that my Harry?"

"That is our Nikita Nikolai Romanov." Natasha sneered. She looked at her son and called him back over to him in Russian. He came and was soon talking to her in rapid Russian. Clint cut in a few times. Natasha understood. "Tell me, Headmaster, I am told you have a History of Magic teacher here at Hogwarts but do you not teach Muggle History? Maybe I should have sent Nikki to Durmstrang. "

"Well we have been thinking of adding the class for all first years and up." Dumbledore said, the Board had been hounding him about it forever. "But I can't ever find a teacher that knows about our world who actually ..."

"Logan!" Nikki was singing into his phone. A man grunted, "Are you in London or Scotland by chance?"

"I am." the man said, "Why?"

"Well, the school I'm at needs a History teacher and I thought of you." Nikki said, in a sing song voice. " What do you say? You'll have to put up with 11 to 17 year olds but you're used to that seeing as you live at a school. This like Xavior's is a boarding school only we get to go home for holiday's and stuff. "

"Why did you think of me?" Logan grunted.

"Well, you are like 130 years old so who better?" Nikki replied, then went into a whiny voice. "and I miss you. I haven't seen you in like 6 months. "

"Fine." Logan growled, he just couldn't say no to the damn brat. "Send someone to get me."

Nikki thanked him in Japanese and got a growl in return. He hung up smirking.

* * *

" Wizards don't normally have much to do with the Muggle world." Minerva said, "you're friend ..."

"Logan isn't a Wizard." Nikki replied, they looked at him as if he were crazy. " He's a Mutant. He has a rare Healing Ability that makes it impossible for him to die. So he's really the best to teach us History."

"What's a mutant?" Jamie asked.

"You've obviously lived a sheltered life." Nikki smirked, "I'm a Mutant too. " He looked at a silver object on Dumbledore's desk and it flew into the air. It began flying around the room. "Some people are born with the gene to give them Mutant abilities and others aren't. " The object set back down on the desk. " Now if this is over I'd like to go to greet Logan when he arrives then go to bed as I have classes in the morning. "

Dumbledore was still not convinced but it was obvious he was not getting the upper hand with the three of them so he sent them on their way he had a new teacher to greet.


	4. Chapter 4

Nikki was happy to find that he had his own room. He quickly called his uncles and told them everything that had happened and sent them pictures from his camera. He got up and got dressed making sure his cap was secure on his head and he had his Avenger's backpack that he had magically enhanced. He spun in front of his mirror he was not a fan of robes at all. He'd woken and done his workout then showered and dressed.

Now he was headed upstairs to the Great Hall. He smirked when he entered the Entrance Hall.

"LOGAN!" The mutant turned and growled as Nikki walked up. He instantly took the boy's hat and looked over it. "Hey, give that back!"

"Steve give this to you?" Logan asked, tossing it back to the affronted Nikki. Nikki nodded. "Figures, now tell me do these people even know what a Mutant is?"

"Some of the Muggle-Borns probably do but I doubt anyone raised in the Wizard World does." Nikki said fixing his hat back on his head. People were staring. "Have you been shown where you're staying yet? " Logan grunted again as they entered the Great Hall. " Well, I hope I have your first class, Logan."

He went to the Slytherin table while Logan made his way to the teacher's table. He was just helping himself to some milk when Draco and the other first years crowded around.

"Do you know who that man is?" one of the boys asked, " I'm Theo Nott."

"Yes I know him." Nikki scoffed, " I've known him my whole life. His name's Logan no last name just Logan. He's a Mutant and our new Muggle History teacher. " he sipped his milk. "I told the Headmaster about him and got him the job. Logan has worked with Mama and Papa a lot over the years. "

"What do your parents do exactly?" One of the girls demanded. " I'm Pansy Parkinson."

"That is a matter in which I am not at liberty to discuss with anyone here except Logan."

* * *

"I would like to introduce our new Muggle History teacher!" Dumbledore said when everyone was in the hall. "Professor Logan. " Logan stood and glared around then sat down. " Muggle History is now mandatory for everyone . "

That got people talking.

"Also!" Dumbledore beamed "As I was bombarded by my Heads of House about an increase in homesickness I've decided to have a parents week. Starting today. " The doors opened to show and irritated Filch and parents behind him. "Find your parents and or children!"

Nikki was up and quickly grabbing his Mama's hand and pulling her off to the Slytherin table.

"Mama where is Papa?"

"He got a mission." Natasha said. "Fury gave me the week off. Then I'm going undercover somewhere." she was whispering to him. "Oh, and I brought someone else. ..."

"Uncle Tony!"

Tony Stark caught his Godson in a headlock before the had called out. He laughed at the boy who elbowed him in the gut, stomped on his foot then flipped him to the ground.

"Just as good as always." Tony laughed getting to his feet. " You've been training with your mother too much. "

"You need to train with Mama more." Nikki sneered, as the three went back to the table. "And bring me some proper clothes! I can't stand these robes!"

His House mates were looking at him as if he were crazy. The three began talking rapidly in another language that it seemed only they could understand. They ate and talked rapidly all throughout breakfast.

"Romanov." Draco said, "I want you to meet my parents..."

"It is impolite to interrupt people when they are talking." Nikki scoffed taking his schedule. "Perfect we have Logan first. "

With that he turned back to Tony and startled everyone by beginning a conversation on Thermonuclear Astrophysics. The conversation lasted the whole way to the classroom which was on the seventh floor. Nikki had no problem finding his way because he could feel Logan like a tickle in the back of his mind. They were the first to arrive. They sat in the front of the room Nikki and Tony still talking while Natasha began talking to Logan about some mission they'd been on for Fury at some point in the last year.

* * *

Nikki looked up as Logan called order. It appeared that they were having class with the Gryffindors. Jamie and James kept eyeing him he gave them dead eyes.

"Sir?" Granger already had her hand up. "What do we call you?"

"Were you not listening at breakfast?" Logan asked, "I am Professor Logan."

"But that's a first name." Granger protested "That's not proper."

"and you're going to get yourself killed." Nikki said deciding to come to her rescue. " Logan is Logan. No last name. Just Logan. "

"Nikita." Logan growled, "be quite. " Nikki mock saluted. "Now how many of you know what a Mutant is?"

Nikki looked around. Hermione was dancing in her seat.

"Alright, Miss. Granger."

"In biology and especially genetics, a **mutant** is an organism or a new genetic character arising or resulting from an instance of mutation, which is a base-pair sequence change within the DNA of a gene or chromosome of an organism. The natural occurrence of genetic mutations is integral to the process of evolution. The study of mutants is an integral part of biology; by understanding the effect that a mutation in a gene has, it is possible to establish the normal function of that gene."

"wrong." Logan said, his eye-brow cocked. "Nikita."

" Mutation: it is the key to our evolution. It is how we have evolved from a single-celled organism into the dominant species on the planet. This process is slow, and normally taking thousands and thousands of years. But every few hundred millennia, evolution leaps forward **.** All mutants have a genetic mutation called an X-Gene that causes their bodies to develop abilities that regular humans, homo sapiens, are unable to. The majority of mutants develop these abilities, which vary from person to person, usually upon puberty, though there are some mutants who display powers and/or physical mutations from birth, or in their twenties. Some mutants even display abilities from within the womb and posthumously."

"10 points to Slytherin, Nikita. " Logan said, he noted Granger looked miffed and confused. "Miss. Granger you assumed I met a normal definition . "

"Well, that's the only definition there is." Granger spouted, " There is no such thing as people with an X-Gene whose bodies to develop abilities that regular human are unable to!"

"Oh, the White Queen would just love to hear that." Nikki snarked, "She's a British born mutant. She's also a Psychic she can make people see things and confuse them and control their emotions. Mutants are all over. "

"Nikita, while agree the White Queen would get a kick out of this we are having a lesson." Logan cut in. "Mutants have been around since the beginning of time but have started to become more and more well known in the last 120 years. " Nikki snorted while Tony laughed, Logan glared at them. "Mutants would now number the same if not more than the world's magical population. "

"That's impossible." Draco spat. "Why have we never heard of them before then? If they are so powerful!"

"Are you telling me you've never heard of Magneto?" Nikki asked, the other students and parents shook their head. "Well, what about Mystique?" More head shaking. "Shadow King, Juggernaut, Hellfire club, Mr. Sinister, Sentinels, Apocalypse?"

Everyone shook their heads.

"Mama, I demand you take me back to the real world!" Nikki cried, "How can they not know about Mutants?"

Natasha patted her son's head. She too couldn't believe this.

Logan spent the whole lesson explaining mutants to them and stating that their next class would be about diversity and that they were to write an essay on the topic for his next class.


	5. Chapter 5

Nikki lay on a couch in the Common Room music blaring in his ears as he worked on an assignment before the Halloween feast. Everyone had been going on and on about how this was the night that Jamie Potter had been attacked and had killed you-know-who. Nikki had finally tuned them out with music. He heard when his phone began chirping and turned off his music to answer it. He was soon sitting up and answering.

"Prof. what's up?" he asked, then listened. "You're coming here?! Why didn't Logan tell me? " he listened again. "Well, I would suggest bringing White Queen and Psylocke I mean it might drive the point home they are both from the U.K. . Oh and bring Colossus it'll be nice to talk to another Russian I'm the only one who speaks it here." everyone in the Common Room heard laughing. "It would be cool seeing Storm again, too, and Knightcrawler, and Rouge, and Sprite and Beast and you know you should just bring a full team. I'm dying for some non magic company the people here just don't understand me."

He listened and smiled faintly .

"Got ya, so when do you arrive?" he was soon smirking. "Really? That soon? " he chuckled a bit. "I really couldn't be happier, Prof. I'll see you then."

With that he tucked his phone away and quickly packed everything up.

"I'm going to see Logan." He called to the Prefect. "I'll be at the Feast or not. Logan's not big on Halloween and neither am I."

With that he tore out of the Common Room his mind wandered back to when he was two before his training had started.

* * *

 _Nikki stood beaming as he held Logan's hand on the Bridge of the Helicarrier. He was dressed in a black costume that was a mix before the Black Widow's and Hawkeye's costume. He had a simple black mask over his eyes. A child sized bow with Quiver on his back and guns that shot magic bullets at a utility belts around his waist. He was beaming ear to ear. His red hair was tied back and he was almost bouncing with excitement. He also had the SHIELD eagle on his back._

 _He had worked very hard with his Uncle Tony and Professor X to make this because his Mama and Papa said they would be back in time to take him trick or treating in New York. The Emergency lights began flashing and he knew something had happened to his Mama and Papa he ran from the room Logan in hot pursuit. But Nikki made it through the crowded corridor and into one of the vent shafts before his babysitter could catch him. He made his way through with practiced ease. He had been following his daddy for weeks now and was getting good at it. He finally reached the Infirmary. He dropped down startling everyone._

 _Hawkeye began laughing until blood bubbled out of his mouth. Black Widow was out cold and it looked as if someone had cut up her chest really bad._

 _He stared at them and began screaming and crying. The ship began making noises, lights flashing, then things began exploding all over the ship and starting or catching on fire. Nikki rose in to the air and somehow found his way to the holding cells. The people stared at him warily. They suddenly began screaming and clawing at their heads._

* * *

No Nikki did not like Halloween. He walked into Logan's sitting room ignoring the inquiring looks he was getting from Dumbledore and the other teachers.

"Prof. called" he declared throwing himself on to Logan's couch. "I told him I wanted to see a few people and then said to bring a whole team with him. I figure that way everyone will get to see that Mutants are from all over the world. Though I have to say this whole approach with teaching History and Mutant History at the same time is brilliant. "

"You didn't think of that excuse until you were half way here." Logan accused giving Nikki a can of soda. " You just kept listing names until a group big enough for a mission was named and you just figured miswell ask for a full team to arrive to cover your longing for non magical company who can relate to the world you know."

"You know me so well, Logan." Nikki smirked, " I did ask for Psylocke, White Queen, Beast, and Colossus though."

"Colossus for you need to have a Russian around I take it?"

"Of course."

"Beast for intelligent conversation." Logan continued, "and the girls because they are British."

* * *

Everyone watched as Nikki walked into the Feast talking or rather complaining, as always, to Logan an hour into the feast. Logan spoke back and allowed the boy to whine on and on about not having access to the latest research journals to keep up with what was going on in the outside world. He made a note to contact Fury and see what he could do about that. He'd also try and contact Clint and Natasha. Hogwarts was obviously not a good fit for their young hero in training as Nikki liked to refer to himself.

He left Nikki at the Slytherin table and went to the staff table.

Nikki huffed, as he looked around.

"To think I'm missing Halloween the Institute for this." He sighed.

"I always said you were mental." Daphne sneered, "What do they do in the mad house?"

"Huh?" Nikki blinked at her. "Oh, you think Institute if for crazy people." he scoffed, "No I was referring to Xavior's Institute for Gifted Youngsters. It's a boarding school like this that I visit a lot because my parents have friends there and I'm a mutant." they already knew that fact. " The whole school is dedicated to teaching mutants to control their powers and become upstanding citizens. I normally go there every Halloween because they do this huge mock battle and everyone joins in and it's a lot of fun and we get to use our powers. Now, being here all I get is food and bad conversation."

The Slytherin's all glared at him. None of them had been welcoming to him in fact no one in the school had welcomed him in anyway and people kept actively trying to bully him of course they learned magic or Muggle he was not one to mess with. Of course there were still a few who just didn't learn. Potter and Weasley to name two.

Draco seemed to actively trying to recruit him or something but was at least trying to be his friend.

"Tell us some kind of story of a Halloween where you come from." Draco tried, wondering if this would work. The other boy was such a mystery to them. "What is Halloween like in your world?"

"In my world?" Nikki asked, everyone nodded, "It's violent , messy, bloody, explosive and amazing." He chuckled at their looks. " There are three worlds out there, the Magic World , the Normal or Muggle world, then my world The Superhero World. I was born and raised into the Superhero world. I've been trained ever since I can remember on to defend myself and those I protect. Sometimes without me even noticing it."

He seemed to get lost in yet another memory.


	6. Chapter 6

_Seven-year-old Nikki stood at Xavior's holding Storm's hand and watching everyone run this way and that over the vast yard in their costumes/Uniforms. He was wearing an updated version of his two-year-old Uniform. Someone screamed as Ice shot past and spun sending lave out to melt it._

 _"The one with Ice is Iceman." Storm said, Nikki or Rage as everyone in the Community was now calling him, had only come for private sessions and had never come to be around the other students. "The girl with the Lava is Magma."  
_

 _"Mutant War!" A girl called having her pet dragon send fire into the air._

 _A cheer went up and everyone began using their powers but making sure that it was nothing lethal._

 _"That one was Sprite with her pet Lockheed."_

 _"Look out!" Rage yelled, and held his hands out. A barrier of purple psychic energy surrounded him and Storm. People froze in shock then clapped for him. He lowered the shield just a Magma ran up. "Hey, I may be small but I can play too!"_

 _With that he held out his hands and sent Magma flying with a whoosh of fire. The girl was thrown past several people and into X-Men team leader Cyclops. The man got her to her feet and fired a low beam of light from his eyes back at Rage who once again blocked. This time he took to the air. With that the game resumed._

 _Rage quickly learned that you were only out if you ran out energy to use your power, went berserk, were Logan; who was not allowed to play, or got too hurt and had to go to the medical center. He had also figured out that these people had just as much trouble controlling their powers too._

 _Multiple-Man had been the first out because he over taxed himself. Apparently, he made a clone whenever he bumped into things and with so many people around it was hard not to bump into people._

 _He'd also noticed the Phoenix also had trouble controlling her psychic powers. She was also more of a defensive fighter she used shields more than attacked and she had to put her hands to her head to make things fly._

 _A beam shot past and Rage flipped in the air to dodge. It hadn't been Cyclops that time it had been his brother Havok. He concentrated and sent a jet of electricity down to shock the guy. A loud yelp told him he'd hit his target. He went into a dive there was only a few of them left now. A handful from what he could see.  
_

* * *

"Hey, Nikki are you okay?" Nikki blinked Draco was staring at him in concern. "You zoned out."

"I'm fine I was just remembering Halloween when I was Seven." Nikki told them "Mama and Papa were in Afghanistan for work and I stayed at the Institute and got to meet all the students. I normally just went for one on one training with Prof. X and Logan but since I came over that day to spend the week I got to take part in "Mutant War."

"Did you win?" Pansy asked sounding interested. "The War?"

"No." Nikki scoffed, "I lost to Phoenix when she lost control. It was just the two of us and everyone who could still watch was taking bets. In retrospect I don't think I should have tried to grill her. She shielded and over powered it which sent me flying when my attack combined with the explosion of the shield knocked me for two hours. "

Pansy actually giggled at him. He sighed and opened his telepathy ability. He could focus and hear only one person if he wanted.

"TROLL IN THE DUNGEONS!"

With that the Defense Teacher fainted.

"Prefects take your House to their Common Rooms!" Dumbledore called,

"But Slytherin House is in the dungeon!" Nikki called, "You'd be sending us right to it! "

Everyone looked at him in shock.

"Er...yes, well, everyone stay here then while the teachers go take care of things."

"Shouldn't Madam Pomfry take Prof. Quirrell to the Hospital Wing rather than just leave him there?" Nikki asked almost boredly. The woman shot him a smile and levitated the man from the room. "Shouldn't you leave at least one teacher with us?" Nikki called as the teachers move again. "Do you really think the Prefects and Head Boy and Girl can keep everyone from destroying the Hall or killing, maiming, or otherwise hurting each other?"

"Y...yes." Dumbledore said, "Logan, stay here."

"Headmaster!" Nikki called, everyone noted that Dumbledore glared at Nikki. "Well, I was just going to point out that, Weasley, Granger and Potter aren't here and that you should probably send a teacher to look for them."

Lily let out a strangled cry and tore from the room as fast as she could run.

With that all the teachers minus Severus left.

"30 points to Slytherin for your cunning, Nikita." Logan said, with a chuckle. "And 10 more for noting that three classmates were missing. "

* * *

 _'Lets see if I can't use my powers to have some fun.'_ Nikki thought to himself. _'Who should I try out first? I think I should try Draco.'_

With that he slid into Draco's head using his Telepthy powers. He began shifting through memories. He noted that Draco's parents each had lovers and none of them were discreet when it came to sex so Draco often caught them in the act and had started watching and wondering at a young age. Nikki also noted that Draco liked to watch his father and his male partners more than his mother.

He also found that Draco had already started puberty and often snuck around to watch prefects having sex and jerk off to it. He rolled his eyes. Now he knew everything about Draco Malfoy. Nikki wondered if he could do that thing that the White Queen had been trying to teach him. Emotion Manipulation. He focused and sure enough Draco's emotions washed over him.

"are you okay, Romanov?" Draco asked, with another frown. "You seen distracted."

"I'm fine." Nikki replied.

Draco seemed to frown as his emotions began swirling around inside him. He began picking at his food he felt depressed that Nikki wasn't his friend and began to think of ways to get Nikki to be his friend. He was determined he had to make Nikki his friend.

Nikki turned and focused on Pansy and slid into her head. He watched her whole life. He also saw that she dead set on getting Draco to marry her. He knew for a fact Draco wasn't going to do that and he also knew that Blaise Zabini was in love with Pansy so he began manipulating her emotions sure enough she turned and began to engage Blaise in conversation.


	7. Chapter 7

The whole school had a good laugh when they heard that their precious Boy-Who-Lived and his friends had needed his mommy to save them from the troll. Nikki once again didn't sleep that night and made sure Pansy knew his irritation. He began projecting things into her head while she slept. Using her greatest fears against her. He decided to have some fun with Ron Weasley maybe show Jamie who he was really best friends with.

He found the boy easily enough and watched the boys whole life while he was in his own room lifting weights and Ron was in his room fast asleep. He began making him think and feel as if spiders were crawling on him so the boy began screaming and clawing at himself in his sleep. He did that the whole night. Finally, the other four idiot first years figured that they needed to go get a teacher because Ron was making himself bleed.

Jamie kept telling Ron that there were no spiders but Ron kept insisting there was and scratching at his skin. They took him to Madam Pomfrey and she gave him Dreamless Sleep potion then began healing his arms. Nikki tortured his sleep with visions not letting him get any good restful sleep.

* * *

Nikki was in a good mood come morning. He noted that Pansy was hanging around the girls more and not all over Draco who looked relived. Draco walked up to breakfast with him.

Weasley came in clawing at his skin.

"RONALD!" Hermione yelled at him, " STOP SCRATCHING !"

"Ugh, they are so loud." Blaise moaned as once again the first years sat around Nikki like they always did. "So early in the morning."

"I agree." Nikki mumbled. He began drinking some coffee. "Today is going to be a good day."

"It's Saturday. " Tracy Davis said, "It always is. "

"But this weekend is going to be the best. " Nikki said, "I'm going to get to see some friends of mine and if you're good and nice you may see them too. "

They all looked at each other.

"Maybe we can finally figure out what your parents do for a living." Millicent Bulstrode said.

"You wont." Nikki sneered.

Logan walked up and tapped Nikki's shoulder. Nikki jumped up.

"I'll see you later. "

Nikki followed Logan out and down to Hagrid's. Sure enough the X-Jet was landing. Nikki wondered if he should tell the Wizard world that their wards did nothing against radars and satellites. Then thought nah and ran down the slope toward the people who he knew would understand him. Dumbledore was waiting with the Minister and some other people.

"Prof.!" Everyone turned as Nikki bounded up to the man in the wheelchair. "Prof. Thanks for coming and thanks for bringing everyone!" Nikki kissed both of Xavior's cheeks.

"It's good to see you again, Nikki." Xavior laughed, "We missed you at Halloween yesterday."

"I missed it too." Nikki sighed, he was wearing a tight pair of black jeans and matching black shirt. He had a silver belt closed with an X in the front like the X-men's belts. He of course had his hat on. "Believe me we didn't have any fun here just a feast with tons of food mostly candies and sweets and the worst part is that if I want a soda I have to go raid Logan's stash."

The mutants laughed. Nikki was lifted up by Colossus and set on his shoulder as they began the trek back up to the school.

* * *

"and the other first years in my House keep asking what my parents do and I can't very well tell them or I would get in massive trouble. " Nikki was saying when they got back to the school. Everyone looked wide eyed at the colorfully dressed people. All their eyes moved to where Nikki was chatting away on Colossus' shoulder. "It's so annoying. They just wont give up about it. That's how it is here. Everyone wants to know everything about everyone."

"Well, there are easier ways to go about that, dear." White Queen said.

"But I'm not allowed to do that." Nikki said innocently, "It's unethical."

Xavior gave a heavy sigh.

"Up the stairs." Nikki said and concentrated on Xavior's chair and it began floating in the air. "I've been practicing."

"I can see that." Phoenix laughed, "You're already doing better than me."

Nikki got Xavior up to the Seventh floor and set him down.

"Very good, Nikki." Xavior said, as they entered Logan's classroom. "You did very well. " he reached in his shirt pocket and pulled out a watch. "A joint gift for you."

Nikki caught the watch it looked like an X-Watch but a joint gift must mean SHIELD had a hand in it as well. He took his old one off and stored it in his backpack and put his new one on.

"Thanks, Prof." he beamed, "I'm glad you brought everyone."

"I brought those you asked for and those who came to me asking to see you first." Xavior explained. "You were really missed at the "The War" last night."

"Colossus, you big lug quit hogging!" Sprite called, "Put Nikki down."

"Nyet." Colossus said turning his armored body away from her. "I have missed my little one."

"We all have!" she laughed. She launched on Nikki hugging him as soon as his feet hit the ground. "You've gotten so big!"

Nikki let them all fuss over him happily. To tell the truth he often missed it.

* * *

Nikki was enjoying catching up with everyone and was even letting Phoenix braid his hair that had under grown it's one growth spurt and was now almost mid back. They all chatted away with each other while Logan and Xavior handled the Minister and Dumbledore. Nikki relaxed for the first time in a month and was soon asleep against Phoenix head resting on her breasts.

The women all 'Awwww' ed over him while the guys just chuckled saying how he was going to be such a lady's man when he grew up.

Logan and Severus were both glad to see him asleep.

Severus had known that Nikki wasn't sleeping because of the wards on the Common Rooms and Dorms let him know but the boy hadn't come to him for help and he wasn't one to offer.

Logan knew Nikki hadn't been sleeping because according to Fury, Hill, Coulson, Natasha, and Clint the boy had been sleeping less and less lately.


	8. Chapter 8

Nikki was sitting with White Queen out by the lake talking about his 'unethical' actions toward a few of the students in his House and asking to be taught better control of those kind of Psychic abilities. It was later the same Saturday as Nikki had slept only until lunch. White Queen had told him that she'd love to help him and they began lessons right away with going into Ron's head. White Queen had been so proud of him for what he'd accomplished with such little training in that area. She quickly began showing him the art of subtly shifting emotions to benefit his needs.

Xavior and the other X-men were around but only Xavior and Logan seemed to hear the full conversation.

"That goes against your teaching, Chuck." Logan said as he watched Phoenix levitate rocks into the water as she and some of the others skipped rocks. "Being in peoples minds without permission. "

"I know, Logan." Xavior said, " But I can't fault the boy. I would have thought he'd give in temptation sooner than he has. I always knew he was going to be a powerful one that's why I offered lessons when he was so young. I do not like him being away from us for so long. His powers will only get stronger when he hits puberty and you are not equipped to handle the Psychic portion of his training. He's already showing an increase in his power."

"Station White Queen close by. " Logan suggested. "They get along great and she has a lot of experience teaching. "

"Yes, I was going to talk to the Minister and Headmaster about it. " he watched White Queen a.k.a. Emma Frost direct Nikki through some basics that the boy had been doing but would need to relearn as his powers kept growing. "He'll become more and more dangerous if he isn't trained properly. He'll grow into his nickname. "

"My thoughts exactly. " Logan said , he sniffed the air. "We've got company. They've been here awhile too."

"Yes, I know." Xavior smiled, "Emma, dear." White Queen looked up. "Don't teach him how to drive the boy insane. "

Emma just laughed.

* * *

 _'Jamie.'_ Nikki had chosen Jamie as his target for Dream Walking lessons that night. White Queen stood beside him . Jamie spun to see them. _'It's okay, calm down we're not here to hurt you. We want to talk. Or I do. White Queen just has to monitor to make sure I don't hurt you or something. "_

 _"What do you want, Romanov?"_ Jamie demanded then looked around. _"and Where are we?"_

 _"This is your mind scape." Nikki replied, "It's bear right now but I can help you with that. See I know how you actually feel about this Boy-Who-Lived stuff and I can help you. I'm sort of an Empath meaning I can feel emotions of those around me. "  
_

 _"You can help how?"_

 _"Well, I can tell you that Dumbledore is controlling your life and it was his idea to get rid of your brother." Nikki replied, Jamie looked ready to protest. "I can read minds, Jamie. So can Dumbledore and Snape. But i can do it in a different way. I can teach you to defend against their minds though. I wrote a program on my phone that lets me scan all the books in the library or whatever books I own and then read them on my phone or listen to them. I came across some books that will help you. When you wake you will find a phone under your pillow that has the same program. It's spelled so no one will be able to see or hear it. Put the buds in your ears and it will start reading to you. I suggest you do this at night. I will come back each night to help you. "_

 _"Why?" Jamie asked, "Why are you helping me?"_

 _"Because you're 11-years-old." Nikki stated, "No 11-year-old should have the world on their shoulders. I'm going to try and find out why it's you in the meantime stop holding back. I know you hold back because of your friends and you want them to continue being your friends I understand. But, if they were really your friends they would like you no matter what. Also don't let on to anyone about this. Teaching you this branch of magic at such a young age is illegal. "_

 _"I understand." Jamie said, "Thank you."_

* * *

Jamie woke with a start and reached under his pillow sure enough there was something there. He left and pulled his curtains back. Tonight it was Neville crying but at least it was from a normal bad dream and not a psychotic one. He glanced at Ron who was huddled on his bed shaking and trying to claw at his skin. They'd been friends since he could remember but he had felt like he'd out grown him and as for Hermione she had just randomly declared they were friends and had began following them around.

He had wanted friends but he had started holding back because he knew Ron didn't like studying and if he did better than Hermione she'd hate him for it. He went to comfort Neville and try and think.

* * *

"Very good." Emma said, to Nikki as they sat in the Common Room to the visiting rooms where the X-men team was staying until they held a school wide class on Monday on the grounds. "You are progressing nicely but you understand you'll need a lot more work?"

"Yes, Emma." Nikki said with a laugh " I was really glad you all came here because I can feel my powers slipping from my control no matter how hard I try to keep them bottled up. "

"You should never bottle things up, Nikki."

"I know." Nikki stared at his hands. "Mutants are even less accepted here then they are out there, Emma." he sighed and leaned against her. " I came here because I wanted to see what it was all about to see if maybe I could make some friends my own age people who could use magic like me but this place is still living in the Dark Ages. I'm not accepted here but, if I leave that's admitting defeat and letting them think they've won so I'm going to stay for as long as I can stand it. "

Emma hugged the boy and sighed to herself. She didn't see how anyone could not love Nikki. He normally had everyone he met eating out of his hands in a matter of hours. She swore to take on the job Xavior had asked her to do and train him while here at the school and see if she couldn't help him make some friends. He was a little boy after all and it was the only reason that Black Widow and Hawkeye had agreed to send Nikki to this place. Friends.


	9. Chapter 9

Nikki spent the whole weekend with the X-men and come Monday morning was sitting on Colossus' shoulder as the whole school gathered on the lawn for Logan's class.

"Alright!" Logan called silencing everyone. " Today you only have one class. My class. I asked some friends of mine to come down and talk to you. "

"Why is Romanov not in class?" Granger called.

"Because, I have better things to do." Nikki replied, "Okay, listen up! This big guy here is Colossus he has the strength of ten men and can turn his skin in to this tin form. He's from Russia."

"Hello, " Colossus said, "I think we should introduce ourselves, Malishka."

"You're no fun." Nikki pouted.

"I'm Phoenix." Phoenix cut in before Colossus could feel bad. "I have Telepathic abilities which means I can read your minds but I also have Telekinesis which means I can move objects with my mind. " That said she put her hands to her head and a book in Granger's lap flew to her . She caught it. "You'd do well to pay attention. My ability also allows me to fly." She flew into the air to gasps and claps then landed again. "I was born in New York City. My powers manifested when I was 10 and I went to live at the Institute . "

"My name is Sprite and this is my partner Lockheed. " Lockheed blew a puff of smoke. "My power is called Fazing. I can walk through walls. I was 13 when my powers manifested. " She walked right through Colossus making people shudder. " I'm from Deerfeild, Illinois. "

"My name is Psylocke." Psylocke said, "I was born England no you may not have the exact place. " she stated. " I can generate a Katana out of psychic energy. " she made it appear shocking the crowd. I can also direct my power into my fists making me appear as if I have Super Human strength. I am immune to Telepathic probes into my head. I have precognition, telepathy, mental bolts, mind control, and generating illusions. I can also go invisible. " Which she did then reappeared. "

With that she fell quiet again.

"I'm Beast." Beast said taking up after a little silence. " I have super strength and Agility. My blue fur is do to a further mutation."

Everyone took a turn explaining what their powers were and everything else. Then Prof. Xavier spoke and explained the Institute to them he then explained what the X-men were for.

* * *

Nikki didn't want to say good bye that afternoon but knew he had to. He gave a weak smile when Storm gave him a black leather jacket with the X-men Logo on the back. he put it on over his robes it made him feel warmer.

"Nikki. " Xavier smiled , "Don't be sad child your Headmaster should be calling you soon to talk to you. What has to say should cheer you up. "

"Thanks, Prof." Nikki said with a nod. "I wish you were staying."

He watched them leave then sighed and turned back toward the school with Logan. Students were milling about and talking amongst themselves.

Sure enough later that night he was called to Dumbledore's office this time he took only Snape with him.

* * *

"White Queen!" He said and walked over to her. "I was so caught up in being upset that everyone left I didn't notice that you didn't go with! What are you still doing here?"

"Miss. Queen will be teaching you to control your powers." Dumbledore said and didn't sound happy about it. "From what we understand of the situation you still need training because you are reaching a point where you may be getting further mutation. "

"That's right." Nikki said, "I'm already experiencing problems. Thank you for doing this for me, Headmaster."

He meant it or would have if he hadn't caught Dumbledore's thoughts.

 _'I worked so damn hard to make sure the U.K. didn't know anything about Mutants! Damn Fudge for not listening to me when I said I wanted this boy out of the school! Or that I didn't want these people visiting! Damn, him for not listening to me when i told him and everyone else how dangerous Mutants are! Then to go and surpass my authority by first letting Romanov stay in the school then letting the boy get away with getting not one but two other Mutants in MY school! I could kill the man! How dare he! I'm Albus Dumbledore! He should be listening to me! Do as I say! These creatures are a threat to us! They could destroy us all! They are nothing but Freaks! I will not have them in my school! I will exterminate them!'_

Nikki and Emma broadcast the Headmaster's thoughts to all of the Witches and Wizards in the school and Hogsmede knowing that the Minister Fudge hadn't left the school yet and that James, Lily and Jamie Potter were still present as well. They focused the next part of Dumbledore's thoughts on the three of them and the teachers.

 _'I can't allow these FREAKS to interfere with my carefully layed planes ! I've worked to hard to get everyone where I need them! The Potter's will do anything I tell them as they have always done! Jamie will die and I will step in and finish Voldemort off and once again I will be the hero everyone wanted! They've been wondering why I hired an incompetent teacher this year because I don't want that boy learning how to defend himself! Merlin forbid if they ever find out about what that scar really is or that I bound the boy's magic because he has the potential to be better and stronger than me! I need them complacent!_

 _No one will ever find out that I arranged that whole marriage. That I dosed Lily with Love Potions because Potter was incapable of doing the job! They owe me everything! Everything! Including their two sons! Once I find out where Harry is I'll take him and he will be my toy like I was going to raise him to be! What better way to torture Sirius Black for taking what is mine then by framing him for giving up the location to Voldemort! Like he would ever betray his best friend! I even got the real traitor under my thumb as their Solicitor! Not to mention that I got them to nearly abandon their last remaining loyal friend. Oh, yes they could never even think to go against me!'_

"That will be all." Dumbledore told the room. "Severus , show them out. "

* * *

"Severus!" They were near where Emma would be staying in the dungeons and all three Potter's were standing there. Lily threw herself on Snape who caught her and hugged her. She broke down sobbing. "It was you! it was always you! I'm so sorry!"

"Did you hear?" Severus asked his eyes on James.

"Sure they did." Nikki said, "When White Queen and I put our minds to it there is nothing we can't do. The whole school and Hogsmede heard the first part. These three and the staff heard the last. The whole school and Hogsmede also got mental compulsions to not tell or confront Dumbledore just yet. They can as soon as they sit on it for awhile to sink in. "

"Listen, " James cleared his throat. "We're going to Gringotts tomorrow to check out everything we heard. We also going to get our selves checked for spells and potions. Lily and I are going to get divorced I guess he quit giving us whatever it was he was giving us because our marriage has only gotten worse since the boys were born. We yes, we were thinking you'd better come with us and get checked over as well."

"it would probably be a good idea." Severus agreed. "Why did you think to broadcast all that?" he asked the two psychics.

"In my world you don't trust anyone until they've earned it." Nikki said, he could feel a bunch of Slytherin's in the dungeon's watching. "It's a dangerous place full of dangerous people and if you can expose that danger then you do. Then you allow the proper people to take care of it."

That being said Nikki was holding his phone sideways and typing fast on it with his thumbs. SHIELD needed to know about this and so did the X-Men.


	10. Chapter 10

Nikki lay in his bed in his new room. Dumbledore was showing he was afraid he now had his own room in Emma's quarters. They had had to stop Logan from clawing the man to death instead said man had moved in to another room with the two of them. He'd moved in muttering that he had to protect them. Nikki had locked himself away until he'd stopped blushing. Before he'd taken off though Emma had given him a knowing look.

Right now, Nikki was laying on his bed trying to stop thinking about Logan only being a few rooms away. The quarters were huge and had a library, eight rooms, three studies, bathrooms off each room, a bathroom for visitors, a sitting room, a dinning room and a kitchen. None of them knew how to cook though so they relied on the House Elves for dinner that night.

Anyway, Nikki just couldn't seem to get his mind off of Logan and it was driving him crazy. He groaned when a vision of he and Logan kissing came to mind. That wasn't helping in fact it was causing more problems. He began shifting around. The problem his thoughts were causing were new to him but he understood from the memories of his schoolmates. He know officially knew everything about the students from their own perspectives. He finally growled and stripped into his boxers which he quickly did away with as well. He took a shaking breath and with a shaking hand began touching himself.

He quickly threw up Silencing spells as he felt the pleasure this action caused. He began moaning and breathing hard as he began thrusting into his hand. Some kind of feeling was building in his gut. This felt so good no wonder guys did it so often. After awhile he exploded all over himself and slumped onto the bed exhaustion eating at him. He managed to cast cleaning charms and get his boxers on before sleep claimed him.

Across the hall Emma sat in her room , book open in her lap , sipping tea and smirking to herslef as she withdrew from Nikki's head. She really needed to teach him how to detect when more experienced Psychic's were messing with his thoughts.

* * *

Nikki woke feeling better rested than he had in a long time and took a nice hot shower . He was getting dressed when it was announced that classes were cancelled. Shrugging he grabbed a pair of black sweats and pulled them on before drying his hair and brushing through it before braiding it and going down the hall to the gym. They had turned one of the rooms into a home gym/ training center.

Logan was already doing a morning work out and Emma was running on a treadmill. He shrugged and got to work with his morning workout.

"Why were classes cancelled ?" He asked Logan and actively forced himself not to look at said man. "I heard the announcement. "

"Apparently, all the teachers had important things to do outside of the school today." Logan said, "The three of us are going out later for breakfast. "

"Great, can I dress in everyday clothes?"

"I'd prefer it." Emma said, "I will be can't go around dressed like the White Queen now can I?"

Nikki laughed. He could just imagine that. He was sure between The White Queen, Phoenix, Storm, Sprite and Psylocke every guy in school who was straight had been masturbating yesterday.

He shook his head not wanting to think about his own nighttime activities .

* * *

After a good workout, and another shower, Nikki pulled on a clean pair of black boxers and jeans, he put his belt on, then a black long sleeve shirt, his leather jacket and black boots. He braided his hair and put on his cap. Then he grabbed his backpack and rushed out to meet Logan and Emma at the door. They were talking to Severus, James, Lily and Jamie all who looked at him when he came rushing in.

"When you said we were going out today, I was hoping we could go see the Chelsea Gardens or something. You know get out of the Wizard world."

"We will be getting out of it." Logan grunted, patting Nikki's head. "Just discussing your nighttime training with Jamie here."

"I told you not to tell them."

"I'm sorry." Jamie said meekly "But, I wanted them to know I'm learning to protect my mind so Dumbledore wont be able to get in my head at some point. "

"Fine, but no one is taking this away from me. " Nikki looked at the adults. "Emma comes with me but my method is the best and doesn't hurt or cause damage like I've read some teaching methods can. "

"We were just worried about why you would take this chance. " James said, "We all know Occlumency. "

Nikki debated on weather to tell them the truth or not then decided not.

"Because I can and he's only a child. No one should be raised just to be lead to slaughter like that. " he shrugged, "I'm just helping out of the goodness of my black heart."

Lily suddenly burst in to tears and threw herself on him hugging him. Her thoughts hit him hard.

 _'This is my baby! I know he is! Even if he wont tell me! I knew from the moment I saw him at the feast! My baby! He's okay and being raised to be a strong person !"_

"Let go of me!" Nikki shouted and she was thrown into Severus who caught her by an invisible. "I'm sorry, just don't touch me again!"

Lily nodded turning into Severus for comfort.

"And keep your thoughts to yourself!" Nikki snapped pushing past them. "They aren't even true!"

* * *

Nikki was soon eating breakfast at McDonald's. They'd let him choose what he wanted for breakfast. Emma was complaining but eating a parfait. Logan and Nikki were eating all the fattening food and drinking soda.

After breakfast they went and picked up a car that was reserved for them and drove to the Gardens so Nikki could see them for the first time in his life. They spent the whole day getting a tour of London from Emma and Nikki loved every moment of it.


	11. Chapter 11

December arrived with out much fun around the castle. Or at least not for Nikki. Ron was trying his best to get back on Jamie's good side while going insane at the same time. Rumor was he was going to be carted off to ST. Mungos soon. He was also showing his real colors. No one liked him anymore he was one of the most hated kid in school. Hermione had dumped Jamie the moment he started bringing his grades up and not holding back anymore.

Nikki was glad that Christmas was coming or he had been until he got a call while in the Common Room a week before break. He was soon arguing in Russian with his Mama. The Slytherin's looked at him. He was packing up as he argued. He came here for a few hours a night to work with the Study group he'd been assigned to at the beginning of the year.

"But, Mama!" Nikki suddenly cried, "that's not fair! I had plans for New Years!" he listened. " Jamie invited me to the Potter's New Year's Party this year! I don't want to go to Russia to meet your family!" rapid Russian from the other side of the cell as Nikki headed out of the Common Room. "But, Mama!"

He was back to talking in Russian. He argued all the way back to his Common Room that he shared with Logan and Emma. Emma looked up from her book and Logan from grading papers. Nikki was really working himself into a fit over this. Both understood perfectly what he was saying. Emma because she was getting a translation in Nikki's head she only knew basic Russian and Logan because he spoke it.

'New Years in Russia?' Emma mouthed to Logan who shrugged at her. He didn't know what was going on either.

"But MAMA!" Nikki bawled, loud scolding from the other side. "Da, Mama. Ya tebya lyublyu **.** " he sighed and hung up throwing himself on the couch next to Logan. "This isn't fair. I was actually going to go to the Potter's New Year Ball when Jamie got up his nerve to ask me. Now I have to spend it in Russia with family that disowned Mama because she wasn't a witch. "

"If they disowned her why are they having her come back?" Logan asked, liking how cute Nikki looked when he pouted then cursing himself for having such thoughts about an 11 year old.

"I don't know." Nikki sighed leaning against Logan and closing his eyes. "Sadly, I think I must be the only magical grandchild. Papa has to go too even though he and Mama aren't married. "

"Really?" Emma asked smirking knowingly at Logan who growled at her but put his arm around Nikki and rubbed his back. The sigh he got went right to one body part. Nikki snuggled closer and Logan flinched inside because this was just a little too intimate a situation for his little Tsar right now."Is that so? Then why don't you take along your own boyfriend?"

"Mmmmm..." Nikki yawned snuggling closer. "Don' have one, yet."

Yet. Logan's heart stopped beating. Yet? Did he have his eye on someone? Yet?! Who was it? Whoever it was was going to get impaled by his claws if they didn't leave his little Tsar alone! YET?!

"Really?" Emma chuckled, "A cutie like you?" Logan growled at her. " I believe you should ask your prospective boyfriend to go with you then."

"Logan, will you go with me to Russia?"

Logan's heart did stop this time. He knew Nikki was too tired to comprehend what Emma had just manipulated him into revealing but he didn't care he knew now that Nikki had the same feelings for him.

"Sure." he whispered to the 11 year old. "Nikki, it's time for you to go to bed."

* * *

It was the last day before break and Nikki forewent his uniform all together. He wore tight black jean, a black belt, black boots, black gloves, his black jacket and his hat and back pack. He had been really looking forward to Christmas until he'd been told that he would be spending the whole break in Russia . Nikki had talked them around to Logan coming along.

"Hey, Nikki!" Everyone froze. No one called Nikki by his first name it was Jamie. "Uh, I know it's kind of last minute and all but would you like to come..."

"I would." Nikki said, earning a grin. "But I can't." Jamie frowned. " I was informed a few days ago that I will be spending the holidays in Mother Russia with the family I have there. They wish to see me for some reason. Anyway they always have this giant New Years Ball where all these mega influential people from all over the world come. Funny, though, I don't think there's ever been anyone from the U.K. to go. You're such a closed off Nation like that. But anyway I can't and don't bother asking Logan he's coming with me. "

"Awwww..." Jamie whined a bit then recovered. "That sounds amazing . Where is it being held?"

"While the Muggle side of the family lost rule or Russia our Wizard's did not." Nikki told Jamie as they walked into the Great Hall the whole school was listening. "From what I understand they have rebuilt our reputation in both worlds up again and are prime to reclaim the Throne again. The Ball will be held in the Peterhof Palace. "

Draco Malfoy and the other Pure-Bloods all seemed to be unable to keep their jaws off the ground. They hadn't made the connection.

"My mother would love to see that place." Jamie said, absently following Nikki to the Slytherin table. " She heard that it was completely refurbished recently. "

"Oh, yes it's all true. " Nikki said airily thanking Merlin he was able to keep up with the outside world. " To it's original architecture of course some modern things have been added for security reasons. " They sat at the very end of the table away from everyone else and across from each other. "I hear it's quite beautiful . I haven't seen it in person my self as I am here."

Nikki said it as if it were the most simple thing in the world.

"You'll need warmer clothes wont you?" Jamie said eyeing the clothes he was wearing. "I mean you must be freezing. "

"Not really." Nikki said, as they ate. Suddenly he cell began going off again. He grabbed it. "It's Mama. Da?" he listened and said Da every now and then. " Mama , please I know how pack, and I'm not ever letting Emma take me shopping again! I told you this years ago. The mall Mama the girls took me to a New York City Mall on Black Friday. Never again."

Logan up at the staff table had to suppress a laugh he remembered that well they'd had to hand Nikki back over traumatized and the boy had refused to leave the safety of the Helicarrier for a Month.

They were now talking in Russian. Nikki was now Protesting in Russian. Nikki was now hanging up and sighing.

"Mama is so mean. " Nikki said standing up. "I have some stuff I have to do before the train leaves you can come with."

Jamie followed asking questions that Nikki rattled off answers to. They were soon going into Nikki's room and Jamie was looking around they packed everything up. They exchanged small talk and Nikki tested Jamie's Mind. The other boy was doing well and could most likely hold up to James and Lily but not Severus or Dumbledore. Nikki made sure to tell him he was doing well.


End file.
